


Birthday surprise

by bananabunn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabunn/pseuds/bananabunn
Summary: Killua has a birthday gift for Gon but he's nervous to give it :')
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Birthday surprise

Today was a very special day for Killua, actually probably the most special day for Killua, Gon's birthday.

Killua has already made up a small plan in his head for how he wants to excuse this day. He was going to ask Gon to hang out, have a sleepover then give him a birthday surprise.

The plan was really simple of course, what could a 14 year old boy do anyways? The simplicity of the plan wasn't the problem though, it was the "surprise" he wanted to give that was the issue. The kiss he wanted to give Gon was making him antsy. 

He's already executed the first two phases of his plan but now he has to overcome his embarrassment of giving Gon a kiss soon.

"God, I can't even focus on this movie." Killua thought, staring at whatever is happening on tv. The white-haired kid hasn't been watching any of this movie Gon picked out about an hour ago, he's been in his own head rushing scenarios about how this kiss he wants to give Gon can go down.

He's gone through countless thoughts about Gon pushing him away and making him leave the house or him ending their friendship because it made him uncomfortable or how- 

Gon paused the tv and looked at Killua, "Killua? What's wrong, your aura has been alarming tense for the entirety of this movie? Do you want me to change it or something? Gon looked at Killua with the most caring eyes and the most innocent face ever.

Killua's face snapped towards Gon, "Oh! Haha no I'm fine Gon!" Killua's fake smile was met with Gon's deadpan face, "Killua, you don't seem fine are you sure yo don't wanna talk about it?" 

Killua looked away, crossing his arms defensively, "Oh so you don't believe me huh?" He pursed his lips, "Don't be stupid, I'm fine Gon I promise." Killua shifted his gaze back at Gon.

Gon stared at him a bit longer then sighed, "Fine I'll believe you, but you can tell me anything Killua okay?" 

Killua's face flushed a bit and he looked down, "Y-yeah...I know Gon." 

Gon unpaused the movie and continued watching it. 'Stupid Gon, why do you say the most embarrassing things I hate your stupid cute face.' Killua screamed in his head the focused his icy blue gaze back on the tv.

A few more minutes of the movie went by before it ended with a happy ending. Gon stood up and stretched his muscles, "Gahh~ it feels so good to stretch after sitting for so long." Killua smiled at Gon, chuckling a bit at his childishness.

"Hey Killua what time is it?" Gon looked over at the sitting Killua. "Mmm..." Killua pulled out his phone. "It's 11:30 pm." Gon's face shifted into shock, "11:30?! We need to go upstairs before Aunt Mito gets off from work and kills up, go grab the snacks and I'll clean the living room!" Gon hurries his cleaning process, running around the living room like a mad man. 

Killua stood up and walked to the kitchen, 'god how am I gonna do this, shit.' Killua was still thinking about the kiss he needs to give Gon. The ex-assassin sighs and grabs the snacks on the table, filling his arms to the brim with candies and all sorts of junk-food.

"Are you done Killua?" Gon looked back as he turned off the tv. "Yeah, I'm grabbing two sodas real quick!" Killua stuffed the sodas in his pockets, ready to follow Gon up the stairs when all of a sudden they heard keys at the door.

Gon and Killua looked at each other and mentally screamed "Run!" At each other.  
They both went flying up the stairs with Gon behind Killua so he could pick up any fallen snacks. 

They shut the door to Gon's room and closed the door. The two teenaged boys flopped down on the floor with a sigh, they made it. Killua looked over at Gon to be met with the other male's soft eyes. They sat in silence before they burst out laughing, "We were almost minced meat haha!!" Killua giggled, holding his stomach. 

"Hehe, I know right! Aunt Mito is so scary when she's angry I'm glad we made it!" Gon agreed.

"Yeah, Imagined if you would've got your butt shredded to pieces on your birthday!" Killua smiled then rested his face again, "Hey speaking of your birthday, that cake your Aunt Mito made was really good." 

"I know right! Chocolate cake is the best hehe." Gon smiled his brightest smile.

"Yeah haha...hey Gon?" 

"Yeah Killua?"

Killua pulled out his phone to check the time. It read 11:40 so he still had some time left to give Gon his present.

"Uh nothing...nevermind." Killua flushed and looked away. Gon blinked then smiled at Killua again, "Let's play some games!" 

Killua nodded and grabbed for one of Gon's controllers on the ground.

The two played a couple rounds of their game ate a few snacks before they decided that was enough for one night.

Gon turned off the game and flipped on the channel that showed late-night anime.  
Killua looked at his phone '11:55' it said. It was now or never. He looked over at Gon who was laughing at one of the characters on the screen then spoke up. "Hey, gon?" Killua was starting to flush in the face.

"Yes Killua~!" It was clear that Gon was in a good mood due to how he expressed Killua's name.

Killua took a deep breath, "Can you close your eyes for me? I have a birthday surprise for you."

Gon's eyes sparkled, "A birthday surprise? For real?! That's so cool!" Gon closed his eyes, "I bet whatever Killua has for me is great." The green-haired kid giggled and waited patiently.

Killua moved in closer, his heart beating so fast. He studied Gon's face while asking himself if this is okay then gulped. He scooted closer and closer and closer until Gon's face was mere inches away from his, he closed his blue eyes then went straight in. He pushed his lips up against Gon's so softy, softly enough to think it was a feather instead of his lips. Gon's eyes flew open and he stared at Killua's red face, he giggled internally then kissed him back with a bit more force. 

From the sudden unexpected movement, Killua opened his eyes and ended up looking directly into Gon's brown eyes then closed them back immediately.

Gon pulled away and started cackling, "Killua why did you close your eyes so fast pfft- did you get embarrassed haha." Gon started kicking his feet in laugher.

Killua folded his arms and turned away from Gon, "Shut up idiot I hate you." Killua was blushing the darkest shade of red.

Gon sighed from laughing so hard and scooted over to Killua, putting his arms around the back of his neck.

"Killua's embarrassed! Killua's embarrassed!" Gon chanted. Killua grumbled and sighed, "Whatever...happy birthday Gon.

"Thanks Killua, and thank you for the birthday surprise." Gon kissed Killua's cheek and moved away, getting ready to continue the anime.

Killua turned back around to face the tv then slowly reached for Gon's hand. Gon looked over at Killua, ready to start teasing him some more only to see Killuas face turned away from him.

"Tsundere." Gon teased before looking at the tv again.

Killua huffed, "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! Hope you enjoyed!! Love ya!! <333


End file.
